The Otherworld
by MAPPARU
Summary: Two kids from a small town try to calm down Arceus and Giratina. Good Luck kids.
1. Chapter I: Accident

The Otherworld Chapter I: Accident

**The Otherworld Chapter I: Accident**

"Xanan! Kris! It's time to take you guys to summer camp!" said Elaine in a sweet, caring voice.

"Mom!" Xanan exclaimed "I don't want to go to summer camp! It's full of reeking brats who don't do anything but watch television and act like they know something!"

Xanan was a top grade student at his school. He was also training to be the first human to walk in cyberspace. His sister Kris was just plain rude.

"Shut up with your whining already! It's killing me!" said Kris. Come on kids! The bus is leaving!" said Elaine. Xanan was about 5' 6", had black semi-spiky hair, and always wore a black T-shirt, silver and blue vest , and blue jeans. Kris was about 5'1" and wore a blue beanie hat, a white turtleneck, and a pink skirt.

"See ya later!" Kris said, as she wove her way around the tall trees in her yard. Xanan followed behind, but got around with much more ease than Kris.

When they reached the bus, they dashed up the stairs, almost having to throw their gray bus passes into the little jar. They settled comfortably in their seats, while the bus maneuvered past incoming traffic with stunning gracefulness. " I've been taking lessons since I was sixteen," bloated the driver. Suddenly, a white sedan, rushed straight into the bus and set both vehicles on fire.

--

Kris woke up after what seemed like ages. Xanan was patiently waiting for her to wake up for about half an hour. They both let out a gasp, as they saw a flowery hill, with what looked like a little floating, grass-like fairy. A long shadow appeared overhead, and the two children had disappeared in a flash of white light.

--

When they regained their senses, they saw a dazzling display of gems, lights, and sculptures. As they explored the grand room, Xanan discovered a long blue hallway with a decorative arch above it, " Let's go check out what's on the other side," said Kris. WHen they came to the end of the hallway, a pink, bi-pedal creature, with a crest on its head, was sitting on a smooth with rock, covered with odd symbols

. " Ummm... Excuse me, but can we please go home. We're only kids and I--," was all Kris could say, before the creature lifted its tail, and hopped off of his rock. " I am Palkia, the great ruler of all spatial dimensions," said the creature. " Do you know why I summoned you here?" " No," murmured Xanan and Kris in unison. " You two are needed to defeat Giratina, the dark being who was exiled, by Arceus, into the Otherworld. If you choose not to, then your precious Earth will be destroyed by the raging war," announced Palkia.

He took out a large triangle, which he placed on the floor, and activated. Showing on its screen was a dark sphere, forming over a glistening clear tile floor. Standing on the floor was a four-legged figure, with a loose with body, a gold ring fitted around its whole mid-section.

"That is Arceus, waiting for Giratina to come out of the sphere. Arceus has already been weakened from recent attacks made by Giratina's followers. You must go to the Hall of Origin to help Arceus. Will you do that for the sake of the universe?" asked Palkia.

"Sure. It'll be a lot more fun than summer camp," replied Kris, tightening her beanie.

Suddenly, a piece of quartz from the ceiling, crashed down, crushing Palkia's rock to bits. "We must get out of here! The forces are attacking!" said Palkia urgently.

--

He teleported them to a tunnel-like tube, with strange things dashing against the wall, filled with creatures, varying in shape and size.

"We are now in a sub-atomic wormhole in space," Palkia told the two children. After they came to the end of the wormhole, they were in a barren expanse of land.

As they walked farther into the desert, it abruptly shortened, revealing tons of water, shaped like a wall around the desert. "What do we have here?"

Xanan turned around, shocked that someone else was in the barren land.

There, towering above him, was a 8 feet tall creature in blue, metallic armor.

The sun shone on him, almost as if he were a god. "Well, it seems you have gotten my message," Palkia told the newcomer, "But you shouldn't interfere, Dialga."

Xanan was still confused about this whole thing. They never _intended _to have the fate of the world on their shoulders.

"I have only come to tell you this. Do not come to Earth through the Space-Time Continuum. Giratina's soldier's have moved into the area."

Dialga warned Palkia. The meeting was short, for Dialga had to rid his home of Giratina's army.

A quick farewell, and he was off. The group walked down a seemingly endless desert, with no food or water.

"Don't you ever feel lonely?" Xanan asked Palkia. "Sometimes. But I don't like to linger on what I can't have." he replied.

--

They halted as they reached a small pool of crystal clear water

. They surface was calm, until a small, water-filled fairy thing burst out from it.

"Hello!" the fairy said, " My name is Manaphy! What brings the mighty Palkia to my humble home?"

It swirled around in circles until the whole desert was filled with sweet smelling water.

Palkia quickly explained everything to Manaphy. "Oh my," it murmured, "I know! I'll come with you!" Palkia agreed and they walked back towards Dialga's realm.

--

They were shocked at what they found. Dialga was dead.

"This is unacceptable! Who did this horrible crime?" Palkia asked, unable to admit he would never see his friend again.

"I did. Gotta problem with it?".

Palkia turned around, and was greeted by the white face of Darkrai.

"What?! You'll pay for ever visiting this place!" Palkia screamed.

He clawed Darkrai, and then used his Spatial Rend attack. Darkrai brushed it off, and then put Palkia to sleep with Dark Void.

"Palkia!" Kris screamed in his ear, "Can you hear me?" Xanan was having his own troubles, as he sent out his Shuckle, and started to battle Darkrai.

Kris woke up Palkia with her loud screaming, and stood back up.

"Xanan!" Palkia shouted, "Manaphy and I will take care of it."

"Speak for yourself…" Manaphy muttered under her breath.

Palkia shot bolts of lightning at Darkrai, while Manaphy hit him with Surf.

"Ok, Ok, stop, please!!' Darkrai pleaded.

He looked up at the sky, and saw a bright light. He panicked.

"Oh no, look what's up there! ARCEUS!!"

The god-like being descended from the sky, as Darkrai fled.

"Who are the children you bring to me, Palkia?" he asked

"Umm… your majesty, these are Xanan and Kris, the humans you needed to defeat Giratina"

He nodded as a reply, and went back up into the sky, leaving the Azure Flute.

A mighty voice called from the bright heavens.

"If you think the time is right, blow into the flute!

--


	2. Chapter II: Sprites

**Otherworld: Chapter 2: Sprites**

At the same time Arceus delivered the flute to Kris and Xanan, another thing was happening.

Three travelers approached the city of Avara. The first traveler suggested they find some food and water.

The other asked to get some money.

The third, and oldest, however, wanted to take an easier route. Ask the three sprites for guidance.

--

"We're out!" Xanan exclaimed, jumping into a clean, blue pond in the middle of a lush rainforest.

Manaphy fell asleep, and Kris and Palkia were having a race to the moss.

"So, the moss is the finish line?" Palkia asked.

"Yeah, but if you get past the tree, you're out." Kris explained.

"Never mind, I don't like this game…"

Xanan studied the map. "OK, the next stop is Avara!" he proclaimed.

"Glad to see somebody knows where we're going…" Manaphy muttered, waking up from her nap.

--

Mespirit awoke. It was in a damp cave, sleeping next to Entei. She yawned.

"Entei, someone's praying to me, _again_." she complained

"Young one, that is what legendaries are for. You must be able to accept your duties as the guardian Sprites."

"But I don't wanna!" she complained again.

Entei sighed, and teleported Mespirit to Avara…

--

Xanan took a step forward, into the unwelcoming darkness of the deep woods.

"I'm not so sure we're going the right way…" Xanan said, talking to Kris, who held the map.

"Stop being a worry-bug!" Kris said happily, having the map upside down.

"OK then…" Xanan replied, not too quick to trust his sister for _anything._

Palkia carried a sack of berries they found at the clearing. "Xanan, I must say, the trip to Avara is taking a while…"

They kept walking, until a flash of light shone bright in their faces, and they were teleported, straight into the face of the eldest traveler.

"AAAAAAAH!" the man screamed. "Who the heck are you!?"

Palkia bowed. "I am Palkia, ruler of the space you live in."

Manaphy bounded up to him. "I'm Manaphy, spirit of water!"

Xanan and Kris sighed. "We're just kids on an adventure…" they said in unison.

The traveler cast a strange glance at Palkia, and he led them out of his hut.

Right about the same time, Mespirit appeared in a berry stall.

"OMG, A MESPIRIT!!" the Stallman shouted, and a group of fans came to adore her.

Xanan stared at the adoring of Mespirit. "Eh? What's goin' on over there?" he asked Palkia.

"Someone prayed again…" he guessed, grimacing at what might happen to the god of emotion.

Mespirit tackled one of the adorers, and made her way behind Palkia.

"Palkia, I scared!" she said, hiding behind his head.

"OK, the easy way... SPACIAL REND!" he screamed, and the crowd was consumed in a ball of misty black.

Uxie and Azelf popped up from nowhere.

"Heya Mespirit!" Uxie waved a happy wave.

"Wait!" Palkia said." We must now know, we have our new companions..."

--REMEMBER, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF NOT, I WON'T GET BETTER!!--


End file.
